Por el boulevard de los sueños rotos
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: España ha vivido demasiado, ha sido muy feliz y también infeliz. Por eso, cuando recoge a dos niños de la calle (uno mexicano y otro peruano), se da cuenta de que tiene que enseñarles cómo vivir la vida. Regalo para Marshmallow-san, ¡feliz casi navidad !


Para: Marshmallow-san, ¡el mejor tío Tomate gladiador de todos los tiempos!

España: Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

México: José María «Chema».

Perú: Miguel «Migue».

Fem!Italia del Sur: Livia Vargas.

Portugal: Paulo Silva.

Fem!España: Isabel Fernández Carriedo.

 **Por el boulevard de los sueños rotos**

– _Quién quisiera reír como lloooora Toñito_ …

José María estaba cantando y casi brincando de tan buen humor que tenía, solamente porque el rico olor de la comida lo ponía feliz.

En la mesa había una olla con atole de chocolate (sí, ese que él siempre presumía que le salía riquísimo), un paquete de vasos desechables y un par de panes recién horneados. Los guardó con mucho cuidado en una bolsa de mandado, con la que salió al patio buscando a su vieja bicicleta a Juanita. La encontró junto a la puerta; estaba tan decolorada y oxidada que su pintura inicialmente negra ahora era café. José María "Chema" decía siempre que Juanita había sido su única novia fiel.

Su padre decía que no había ninguna novia fiel.

 **.**

 _Cuando aquellos europeos (uno natural de Madrid y el otro natural de Lisboa) y de nombres Antonio Fernández y su primo Paulo Silva arribaron al puerto de Veracruz, México, tenían ocho y doce años respectivamente; Antonio era el menor y no tenía idea de por qué sus padres lo había obligado a desprenderse de su tierra natal. Era cierto que se había robado unos panecitos de la pastelería, ¡pero eso no era suficiente para que lo echaran de España!_

 _No pasó demasiado tiempo para que comprendiera que su familia, independientemente del bando en el que estaba, los estaba liberando de la guerra civil española al enviarlos a ese país norteamericano que había aceptado recibir refugiados de la guerra._

 _Antonio creció como un chiquillo ajeno a ese país, donde su acento español y las diferencias físicas siempre lo distinguieron de los curiosos niños de México. Creció junto a su hermana y su primo en casa de la familia michoacana que los adoptó: los Carriedo._

 _Con el tiempo tuvo pocos recuerdos de sus primeros meses. Antonio fue de esos niños que ocultaban eventos dolorosos de su vida mediante el olvido, y es que ni su familia quería pensar en cuando un pequeño Antonio se escabullía debajo de las sábanas de Paulo para llorar por la familia y amigos que dejó en España, preguntándose cuándo volvería a verlos. Quizá nunca._

 _Sus primeros años los pasó asistiendo a la escuela y aprendiendo todo lo que el señor Carriedo le enseñaba del rancho de la familia: la charrería, la cual pronto fue opacada por la ola de pasión taurina que siempre se aferró a México y España y que se adueñó de los primeros sueños del menor de los ibéricos. Ser torero fue su primera meta._

 _Antonio_ _«Toño» se enamoró del ámbito taurino casi tanto como de su compañera de clases, una tal Livia Vargas, la hija de un rico comerciante italiano que había hecho fortuna en México. Un Antonio adolescente desafió al señor Vargas cuando este se negó a que su hija «esté de novia con ese españolete pobre» cuando bien la podía vend… eh, prometerla al hijo de su amigo el gobernador del estado._

 _El señor Vargas nunca supo que Livia veía al español atrás del kiosko, cuando terminaba la misa dominical. Él nunca supo de los besos robados ni de las discretas caricias que se daban él y ella; él nunca supo que ambos se escondían para soñar un futuro juntos; todo eso mientras él planeaba un futuro donde su hija estaba con otro que no era el español._

 _El día que Antonio cumplió veinte años fue el mismo de su primera corrida como matador, presentándose como Antonio_ _«el gladiador»_ _Fernández Carriedo. Ese día iba a ser el más prometedor de su carrera; su primo Paulo Silva había conseguido que el periódico local cubriera la corrida de esa tarde ("la gente nunca se cansa de los toros, Fernández"), y su novia estaba mirándolo desde las gradas con una expresión completamente seria porque nunca escondió su desagrado por el toreo y porque ella sabía lo que vendría a continuación._

 _–Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo –dijo el español en la ceremonia de cierre, luego de arrebatarle el micrófono al presentador–. Todos me conocen como el_ _«el gladiador» porque soy el terror de la arena. Y… quiero pedir disculpas por interrumpir la ceremonia; esto no es fácil para mí y espero que nadie vaya a regañarme después_ _–dijo con un poco de timidez que contrastaba con el porte valiente que había presentado durante la corrida–. Vaya que esto no es fácil como lo ensayamos Paulo y yo anoche (¡Hola, Paulo!), ayer no había gente mirándome como si estuviera loco…_

 _Antonio se alejó disimuladamente del presentador, que se había acercado lentamente para quitarle el micrófono._

 _–Es que necesito pedirles un favor muy grande, ¡mi corazón depende de ello! ¿Ven a aquella hermosa mujer de allá? Bueno, La más hermosa de todas las hermosas damas que nos hicieron el honor de venir hoy… Ejem –carraspeó, antes de empezar a perderse en su discurso–. Bien, ¿la ven? Su nombre es Livia Vargas. Ella es el amor de mi vida, ¡te amo!_

 _El público reaccionó con una serie de gritos eufóricos llenos de vitoreos y gritos de ánimo hacia el valiente enamorado, pero Antonio sólo tenía ojos para su italiana. Ella lo miró completamente enrojecida y con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. Los enamorados se miraron intensamente durante un largo segundo, expresándose mutuamente el amor y la desesperación por estar separados varios metros de distancia._

 _Entonces en los ojos de Livia se asomó un destello de tristeza e impotencia y, al siguiente instante, Antonio sólo vio su espalda huyendo rápidamente del público y de él._

 _Antonio soltó el micrófono y salió disparado a la salida. Su mente estaba hecha un mar de preguntas y su alrededor era un revoltijo de personas que le preguntaban qué había ocurrido. Antonio las ignoró, deseando llegar a la entrada principal antes que Livia._

 _«_ _A lo mejor se enojó conmigo por hacer pública nuestra relación_ _»_ _, pensó y apresuró el paso._ _« ¿Y si ella ya no quiere estar conmigo? ¡Soy un idiota!»_

 _Cuando llegó a la calle, Antonio miró a todos lados buscando a su italiana, con el_ _« ¡Perdóname!» en la punta de la lengua, mas no la encontró. En ese momento debió haberse rendido y darse cuenta de que nunca más la iba a encontrar._

 _Escuchó_ _los cascos de un caballo corriendo por el camino de piedra y Antonio alcanzó a quitarse para no ser atropellado, pero eso no fue suficiente:_

 _– ¡Te dijeron que ella no es para ti, españolito! –gritó la voz de un hombre._

 _Antonio escuchó el relinchar del caballo antes de ser atropellado por el animal y su jinete._

 ** _._**

José María colgó la bolsa de mandado y la olla en el manubrio de su vieja bicicleta, su fiel compañera.

–Ay, Juanita, tú ya estás más para el otro lado que para acá _–_ se lamentó Chema mientras acariciaba el manubrio-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te conocí? Me enamoré de ti.

 **.**

 _Dos niños morenos estaban parados delante de un puesto de cachivaches. A ambos les encantaba parase a mirar porque en ese puesto callejero ¡había de todos! Juguetes, zapatos, ropa, herramientas, cosas para la casa y cables de sabrá Dios qué. Todo era de dudosa procedencia, pero ¿a quién le importaba?_

 _Los niños estaban mirando el nuevo producto: una flamante bicicleta para adultos. Era negra, con letras blancas en sobra roja; era perfecta para pasear por las calles y para huir de los perros rabiosos de los vecinos._

 _Ambos eran unos niños de ocho y diez años respectivamente. Sus ropas rotas y viejas, sus caritas sucias y su pelo despeinado sólo delataban una cosa: no tenían una casa donde vivir. Al menos no una como las que salían en la televisión del carnicero (cuando ambos iban a ese negocio a perder el tiempo); su casa era un viejo hoyo que estaba entre los edificios de la calle Bolívar, que a veces se humedecía pero si le ponían muchos cartones y todos los periódicos y trapos que recogían de la calle, era perfecto para proteger a Migue´ y Chema del frío, les daba sombrita y algo que hacer cuando Migue estaba aburrido (por eso los cartones estaban pintarrajeados con obras de arte peruanas)._

 _Chema miró al dueño del puesto (que estaba sirviéndose café de un viejo termo, sin notar la presencia de los niños), preguntándose… ¿Él podría detenerlos si robaban la bicicleta? Miguel le había dicho que si siempre estaba sentado en esa extraña silla con rueditas era porque no podía caminar y no porque hubiera inventado un automóvil individual para echar carreras, como Chema había pensado. Miguel le había contado que cuando era joven, al señor güero (de piel blanca) lo había atropellado un caballo y quedó inválido para siempre aun cuando perdió hasta sus tierras para pagar sus tratamientos y medicinas. Decían, también que su primo se había convertido en marinero, pero que hacía muchos años se había perdido en el mar; y un día Chema había escuchado de la señora de las frutas, que había tenido una novia preciosa pero que ella se casó con otro y se fue a México poco después del accidente. ¡La gente decía muchas cosas!_

 _Miguel tiró del brazo de Chema, completamente ajeno al deseo de Chema de querer robar la bicicleta, y señaló al puesto que estaba en la esquina de la calle: la dueña de la frutería estaba distraída leyendo el periódico que un niño de cabello café claro le había vendido. ¡Perfecto! Migue y Chema se olvidaron de la bicicleta y corrieron para llevarse un par de naranjas y guayabas de la frutería. ¡Ya tenían la comida de la semana!_

 _Corrieron más rápido que un maratón, empujando gente a diestra y siniestra, mientras la señora los maldecía y gritaba:_

– _¡Agárrenlos, que son ladrones!_

 _._

 _En la televisión del carnicero siempre decían que comer frutas y verduras le hacía bien a los niños y esa tarde Chema supo que tenía razón porque justo después de haberse comido una guayaba y unos gajos de naranja, tuvo un plan brillante para robar su bicicleta._

 _Envió a Migue a entregarle a señor del puesto un periódico que le habían robado al niño de cabello café claro que repartía periódicos, para distraerlo._

– _Que dice el Manuelito que usted pidió una entrega a domicilio_ – _dijo el pequeño Miguel y con su eterna carita inocente, todos siempre le creían._

– _¿Ah, sí? Mira que habrá sido una confusión_ – _respondió el hombre con una leve sonrisa_ –. _Aún así, gracias por el favor. Mira, ten –le dio un peso. ¡Un peso! Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos– tú… eh, ¿cómo te llamas, chaval?_

– _¡Migue, pero mis amigos me llaman Miguel!_

 _Chema, que había estado escondido detrás de un maloliente bote de basura, creyó que ya era suficiente, el señor ya estaba distraído. Salió corriendo como bala, dispuesto a apoderarse de la bicicleta y salir montado en ella, pero…_

– _¡Mira, Chema, el señor me dio un peso! ¡Ya no necesitamos robar la bicicleta, ahora podemos pagarla!_

 _Chema se tropezó y cayó sobre los cachivaches. El señor los miró con sospecha. Agarró a Migue con un brazo y, con el otro, tomó un bastón y se las arregló para meterlo en uno de los hoyitos del pantalón de Chema para evitar que se fuera._

– _¡Aaaaahhhh, así que me querían robar, eh, par de críos del demonio!_

 _… Para ser un hombre inválido, el señor tenía muchísima fuerza en los brazos._

.

José María soltó una carcajada al recordar eso.

–Éramos unos chamacos malcriados…

Montó la bicicleta… digo, a Juanita y empezó a andar zigzagueando debido al peso de la olla. José María casi se estrelló con un bote de basura, pero se desvió a tiempo y pudo ir sobre la orilla del camino que llevaba a la casa de su papá.

.

 _El señor Fernández los amenazó con llevarlos a la policía si no pagaban todo lo que habían hecho. Entonces Migue se preocupó y preguntó cuántos años daban por haberse robado unas naranjas y guayabas; el señor Fernández los miró y sus ojos duros parecieron flaquear un instante mientras pensaba. Delante de él había dos pequeños ladrones y detrás de sí tenía todo lo que el niño más grande había roto al tropezarse; sí podía llevarlos a la estación de policía, pero ¿y luego? ¿Quién le pagaría los daños?_

– _¿Cómo te llamas?_ – _le preguntó al mayor._

– _Jod._

– _¿Jod?_

–… _Joda su madre_ – _iba a huir, pero el señor Fernández fue más rápido y lo atrapó._

– _Mira, mocoso del demonio, no me toques los cojones porque me vas a encontrar. Te pregunté cómo te llamas._

– _Chema_ – _Migue respondió por él. Migue no estaba asustado como Chema; el señor Fernández le había dado un peso, ¿cómo podía ser_ malo _?_ – _Parece bruto, pero es buena gente. ¿Pa´ qué nos quiere?_

– _Quiero que me paguéis lo que rompieron. Ya sé que no tienen dinero,_ – _aclaró, mientras Chema le daba un golpecito en la nuca a Migue por lo de "parece bruto"_. – _pero si me ayudan cuidando mi negocio, puedo pagarles un peso diario a cada uno hasta que junten lo que me deben._

 _Chema se rio con un poco de duda. Este señor estaba loco si pensaba que él le iba a pagar algo… ¡Pero es que nunca le habían prometido tanto dinero!_

– _Y también pueden juntar para comprar esa bici._

 _Los niños no se lo podían creer._

 _._

 _Chema decidió que él y Migue le darían una semana de prueba al señor Fernández: trabajarían y comprobarían si era cierto que les pagaría. Pero el señor Fernández no les falló, es más, al quinto día les dio ¡dos pesos a cada uno! Dos pesos por quedarse quietos en el puesto de cachivaches del señor Fernández ahuyentando a los otros niños ladrones y por enseñarle a la gente sus productos. Eso sí: la condición era que siempre se lavaran la cara y se pusieran los trajecitos que el señor Fernández les dio como uniformes de trabajo._

 _También el señor Fernández no era un ogro come niños. Él ponía su puesto puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana y cerraba a las nueve de la noche; se la pasaba dando vueltas detrás de sus productos y gritando para que la gente viniera a ver sus cosas. Cuando no había nadie, hablaba de muchas cosas con Migue mientras Chema se quedaba en la esquina, haciéndole un hoyito a uno de los viejos tapetes que por más que lo promocionaban, ¡no se vendía!_

– ¿ _Cómo se va a vender, hijo, si estás maltratando la mercancía?_ – _exclamó cuando descubrió a Chema haciendo su hoyito. En defensa de Chema: no había otra cosa que hacer._ – _¡Va, de todos modos nadie se lo iba a llevar!_ – _añadió con una sonrisa apenada al notar que Chema había retrocedido, asustado._ – _¿Por qué no se lo llevan y adornan su casa con eso?_

 _Miguel y Chema no se lo podían creer. Esa noche se llevaron su nuevo tapete con demasiado cuidado, como si estuvieran cargando con la corona de la reina Isabel en un cojín y no un viejo, anticuado y mullido tapete. El tapete se vio precioso debajo de su techo de cartón, junto a uno oso de peluche con forma de llama que Chema había rescatado del basurero para Miguelito y la foto de una mujer llamada Sara García que Migue había traído sólo porque_ _« ¡te juro que se parece mucho a ti, Chema!»_ _._

 _Conforme los días pasaron, Miguel y Chema pudieron pagar lo que debían, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió dejar de ir a su nuevo trabajo. Si el señor Fernández les seguía pagando tanto dinero, en unos meses serían ricos._

 _Un día que la calle estaba desierta a excepción por ellos y su puesto de cachivaches, Miguel había regresado a su casa por Cool llama (su oso de peluche) para presentárselo a don Antonio y José María estaba limpiando con un trapo los zapatos que vendían mientras observaba al señor Fernández. En tanto que el desconfiado Chema siempre se limitaba a preguntar los precios y acomodar las cosas en silencio, Migue era quien hablaba más con él, era quien más reía y quien más se interesaba en acribillar al señor Fernández con preguntas ( « ¿Es cierto que su silla de ruedas es un automóvil de carreras, señor Fernández?», «Ese era mi plan inicial, Miguelito, pero una vez me multaron por ir a más de cincuenta en la calle. Esos polícías no saben divertirse»). Sin Miguel, Chema y el señor Fernández sólo sabían mirarse._

– _¿Sabes leer?_ – _preguntó el señor Fernández con una voz amable, contraria a su rostro serio._

–… _Sí_ – _Chema sabía interpretar los dibujos como su amigo Manuel (un niño que repartía periódicos), así que sabía leer._

– _¿Qué dice aquí?_ – _levantó su periódico, donde el titular decía_ _«Altercado entre estudiantes y policías deja un par de heridos». José María entrecerró los ojos, analizando la imagen de la noticia._

 _–Creo… digo, eh, otra vez los azules estaban desalojando a los comerciantes del mercado de allá atrás_ – _interpretó Chema, indignado. ¿Otra vez sacaban a la gente de sus negocios? ¿Y si venían a correrlos a ellos también? Chema tenía que tener lista su resortera._

 _El señor Fernández lo miró con un poco de diversión._

– _Ahí dice que hubo un enfrentamiento entre_ estudiantes y policías, _no que desalojaron a los comerciantes del mercado. ¿Qué no sabes leer?_

– _¡Yo sí sé leer! Nomás estaba comprobando que usted sí supiera. A mí me lo enseñó el mismísimo Manuel González, ese que reparte los periódicos en la calle de Chile esquina con Argentina –dijo con orgullo. Lo que no sabía era que Manuelito sólo voceaba lo que él pensaba que decían las imágenes de los periódicos y en lugar de gritar un_ _« ¡extra, extra! Golpe de estado en Chile», gritaba « ¡extra, extra! El weón de la foto usa un calcetín de vaquita y otro de rayas». Y sí, de no haber sido por él, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que el militar golpista usaba calcetines de distintos diseños._

 _El señor Fernández chasqueó la lengua._

 _–No sabes leer –lo acusó con un poco de diversión_ –. _Trae esa cabeza para acá que le voy a meter las letras y números, como que me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo._

– _¿Y si no quiero?_

 _– Anda, trae esa cabeza para acá. Sólo los tontos no saben leer, ¿tú eres tonto?_

 _–Soy bien listo, el tonto es usted._

 _–_ _¡Que traigas esa cabeza para acá!_

 _En fin. Cuando Miguel llegó, encontró a Chema batallando para identificar las vocales del periódico del señor Fernández._

 _– ¿Y esta, qué letra es?_

 _– Una I de Hiejoeputa._

 _– ¡¿Qué te dije de las groserías?!_

 _– ¡Perdón, las digo sin querer!_

 _–Un peso menos para ti por cada grosería que digas._

 _– ¡Eh!_

 _– Es una orden._

 _– ¡Hiejoeputa!_

 _– ¡José María!_

 _._

Luego de casi atropellar a un despistado perro callejero (comprobando que no era fácil cantar, manejar y tratar de sujetar la olla de atole al mismo tiempo), José María llegó a la calle de la morada de su papá. Sonrió al notar que se habían preocupado por poner flores de noche buena y lucecitas navideñas en los techos de sus vecinos. Seguramente había sido Migue; lo sabía porque había hecho una figura de alambre con forma de llama y la había decorado con luces.

«Migue… sin tan solo ya quisiera hablarme…»

Al llegar estacionó a Juanita junto a la casita de su papá y se sentó sobre la piedra y limpió donde iba a poner el desayuno mientras platicaba con su padre.

 _–_ Te traje tu atole, ese que te gusta tanto, papá…

Entonces le contó que ya había encontrado trabajo como repartidor de pizzas y que con su primer sueldo había comprado ese atole y esos panes.

 _._

 _Conforme pasaron las semanas y los meses, José María se acostumbró a su nueva rutina: levantarse a las ocho a.m. y llegar a las nueve con don Antonio… don Toño… el_ Jefe _. Don Antonio siempre los esperaba con un desayuno que solía comprarle a la señora que vendía atole y tamales en el mercado: tres vasos de atole y un pan bolillo para cada uno, ese era su desayuno diario. Chema y Migue hacían el aseo mientras don Antonio revisaba sus cuentas, luego entre los tres sacaban los cachivaches de las cajas y los acomodaban; los niños habían hecho una estrategia que les servía siempre: se turnaban para pararse en la esquina de la calle (la parte más concurrida) para anunciar a gritos todos los productos del día. A José Máría siempre le tocaba hacerlo hasta las dos de la tarde._

 _Con el paso de los años cuando Chema estaba a solas con don Antonio, platicaban y discutían sanamente. Don Antonio solía contarle cuentos de la vieja España, cómo los más acérrimos amantes de lo taurino burlaban a la muerte y cómo los héroes de la navegación salían de uno y mil problemas; era entonces cuando todos los mitos de altamar se hacían realidad en la imaginación del niño; mientras don Antonio hablaba, en su mente se creaban imágenes fantásticas que alimentaban su hambre de aventuras, de salir a conocer la vida._

 _–Mi primo –le contó una vez don Antonio– se llamaba Paulo. Él era el marinero más valiente que he conocido. Él luchaba contra todos los monstruos que se escondían bajo mi cama, él… –su mirada se perdió un instante en sus recuerdos. – Él era un luchador… era el mejor hombre que he conocido._

 _José Máría lo miró con curiosidad._

 _– ¿Él era? ¿Qué ya se murió?_

 _Don Antonio le sonrió sin alegría y asintió. Chema hizo un "Oh", incómodo._

 _–Paulo sí luchó por ella, ¿sabes? En uno de sus viajes conoció a una dama de la realeza británica. ¡Hubieras visto cómo lo traía loco! Pero ella no podía casarse con un simple marinero, ni mirarlo si quiera. Ella lo odiaba… o al menos eso decía ella. ¿Sabes? Un día ella le prometió que se escaparían juntos si él volvía con ella; se irían a China, él me lo contó la última vez que estuvo aquí. Luego partió para ir por ella._

 _Don Antonio guardó silencio, incapaz de continuar. Le dolía en su corazón tanto como aquel día en que abrió la puerta y el capitán de la tripulación de su primo en persona se lo notificó: Paulo había contraído una enfermedad que lo mantuvo con una intensa fiebre y delirios por un par de días hasta que suplicó misericordia al señor y les rogó que... –Antonio tragó saliva- lo mataran._

 _Paulo Silva dejó dos almas solas en este mundo: un español inválido que vivía en México y una inglesa que vivió el resto de su vida preguntándose con el corazón roto por qué él no volvió._

 _José María era un niño, un pequeño que sólo conocía la calle y el único cariño que le habían dado era el de Migue y don Antonio. No sabía lo que era el amor de pareja ni sabía lo que era tener un hermano, pero sí sabía que si un día Migue desapareciera, él se sentiría SOLO._

 _– ¿Y usted? –se atrevió a preguntarle, intentando quitar esa mirada melancólica del rostro de don Antonio– ¿No tenía una inglesa?_

 _Don Antonio sonrió gracias a la inocencia de aquella pregunta, además de pensar que las sonrisas aliviaban el dolor que cierta persona le causó._

 _–La mía era Italiana –respondió secamente–. Ella… me juró amor, pero se casó con otro._

 _A pesar de sus casi cincuenta años, Antonio aún podía recordar cómo de pronto su joven prometedora vida se convirtió en un infierno después del sospechoso accidente con el caballo, en el que había quedado inválido. Odió con toda su alma al hombre al que debió haber querido por ser el padre de su hermosa italiana, ¿pero qué podía esperar? Antonio le iba a arruinar la fortuna a ese hombre si se robaba a la hija que le había prometido a uno de los políticos más ricos del estado; Antonio_ tenía _que haber desaparecido y no haber hecho una estupidez como declarar su amor en público._

 _También quiso odiarla a ella por haberlo abandonado, ¡ni si quiera la volvió a ver! Antonio sólo supo de la boda de la italiana cuando todos los periódicos del estado anunciaron el evento del año. "Bien por ella-pensó con rabia-, ella tuvo su vida llena de lujos y yo perdí a mi familia y mi patromonio."_

 _José María lo miró, sin entender por qué él de pronto había puesto una expresiónmortalmente seria. Le asustaba._

 _– ¿Y no se la puede robar como en las películas? Migue y yo podemos ayudarle–aseguró, pensando que eso era lo que preocupaba al español–. Los tres seremos los Bandidos roba italianas._

 _–Los Mosqueteros del amor –dijo don Antonio con un dejo de sarcasmo._

 _Poco después carraspeó y cambió el tema con cierto esfuerzo, a cuántas letras había aprendido Chema hoy._

 _._

 _José María se arrepintió de haberle preguntado eso cuando con el paso de los meses, el usualmente carácter feliz de don Antonio… el Jefe, se tornó serio y melancólico y las discusiones empezaron entre aquellos tres._

 _Un ya joven José María se rebelaba cada día más contra un Antonio que en el fondo había vuelo a extrañar a una italiana en la que no había querido pensar por muchos años._

 _Las discusiones eran sobre todo porque don Antonio ya no le ponía empeño a hacer crecer el negocio y José María quería empezar a ganar más dinero: quería comprar un local con el dinero que él y Miguel habían ahorrado, pero necesitaban que don Antonio pusiera también de su bolsa. Don Antonio se negaba._

 _Si tan solo Miguel hubiera estado ahí y no buscando otro empleo para poder comprar ese local..._

 _– ¡Es que usted no tiene ambiciones en esta vida! ¡Con razón se quedó inválido y solo! –le gritó José María a aquel señor que ahora (sin ser consciente de ello) consideraba un padre._

 _Antonio Fernández Carriedo lo miró con tanta ira y tanta impotencia que parecía que los ojos se le querían salir de las órbitas._

 _– ¡Si serás…!_

 _Agarró uno de los zapatos que vendían y se lo tiró con fuerza a José María. El joven no alcanzó a quitarse y recibió el golpe en su cabeza, lo que lo hizo enojarse aún más y tiró todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, rompiendo vasos y adornos de cristal, pateando cajas de madera y adornos inservibles._

 _– ¡Váyase a la mierda! –gritó, ciego de ira._

 _._

José María cerró los ojos y se sentó. No quería recordar… un hábito que sin querer heredó del don Antonio. No quería volver a sentir que era su culpa una y otra vez, no quería pensar en el rostro de dolor de don Antonio cuando José María lo abandonó tal y como la italiana y su primo. No quiso pensar en por qué Migue ya no le hablaba...

 _–_ Perdóname, _papá_ _–_ musitó _–_. Soy un estúpido. ¿Sabes que te amo?

Limpió la fotografía individual que estaba sobre la tumba de su padre y pensó «Cómo me arrepiento de no decírselo cuando estaba vivo, papá».

Don Antonio murió cuando su corazón ya no pudo soportar el coraje y la tristeza que le provocó ser abandonado otra vez por alguien que amaba.

.

..

…

 **Hola~**

 **Yo quería hacer un Spamano… y no sé cómo terminé haciendo esto, jejejeje. Pero ya necesitábamos algo de amor familiar de España y dos de sus hijos. No sé si haya secuela porqueRomanita no abandonó así como así a Toño YYYYY también importante: quiero hacer un poquito más de PortEng.**

 **Conste: no me estoy burlando de ningún latinoamericano, aquí son niños abandonados que a pesar de todo son muy inocentes.Y eh lo siento por no poner suficiente spamano... y tampoco narrar el no-accidente de Toño, sentía que el drama me iba a ganar por eso lo corté**

 **El nombre del fic es una canción del español Joaquín Sabina, ¡es muy buena!**

 **Tío Tomate gladiador, ¡feliz casi Navidad!**


End file.
